Valentine's
by Jake-Johnsons-Beard
Summary: Nick plans a surprise, romantic Valentine's dinner for Jess. Humor, smut, fluff, feels, all that good stuff! More chapters to come


**I know it's a little past V-day, but it's never too late for a little Ness lovin', right?**

Nick wakes up to the pounding sound of his alarm. He blindly swings his hand over to stop the loud beeping, but immediately flinches back when he slaps a hair covered head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Jess says with her deep, quiet morning voice that just makes Nick melt every time. It's soft, and worryless, like she has never felt pain. It makes him feel as if all is right in the world. And he, Nick Miller, has the unbelievable privilege of waking up to it every morning.

"Sorry babe, I was reaching for my alarm." Nick whispers apologetically. Jess swings her hand over to hit the snooze and pulls herself back into Nick's arms.

"Well, I've woken up in worse conditions on Valentine's day." Jess' mention of the holiday gives Nick a rush of excitement, reminding him this is their first Valentine's day together. Thinking about how this time last year, he spent the evening pouring wine for sad, single woman, trying not to think of Jess, and how soft her lips were and how amazing they tasted all night. His sadness leading him to fuck his boss.

"Worse? Worse then being slapped in the face by your boyfriend's giant man hand?" Nick says sarcastically.

"Well, on my sophomore year of college, my boyfriend Drew had just broken up with me, the night before Valentine's day. We had a reservation at the nicest restaurant in Portland. And then, he just calls me the night before and is all like 'Jess, you'll always be my little pizza bagel'. Then I want to the drug store and bought 4 giant, heart shaped boxes of cheap assorted chocolates and ate them all that night while watching The Wedding Planner on VHS. I woke up the next morning in a pile of empty boxes to my roommate poking me with her curling iron to make sure I wasn't dead. So yeah, worse" she added a small giggle to ensure Nick she totally past that stupid thing that happened ten years ago.

"Well, this Drew sounds like a fucking dumb-ass." Nick says with a sympathetic grin.

"Well, he did drive a Gremlin. And his major was Art major." Jess said, giggling again.

"See, I told you. Dumb-ass." Both now laughing, Nick leans in and lies a soft, quick kiss on Jess' lips. "Hey, I'm sorry I have to work tonight. Shane needs as many hands as she can gang, and I tried to tell her I wanted to spend it with you, but that argument isn't not exactly ideal against you Exe."

"Nick, don't worry about it, Cece's coming over for a gal's night, and we can just /'celebrate'/ when you get home." She pulls Nick in by his gray tee shirt, and kisses him once again. "Wait right here, I'm gonna go get something"

"Okay, love you" Nick says as she's walking out his door in only her white cotton panties with little red hearts coating them, a pair of plain white knee-high socks, and his red flannel shirt that barley covers her ass. Hair tumbling in a mess of curls over her shoulders, and cute oversized glasses that would only be cute on Jessica Day.

"Love you too, Nick"

* * *

Shutting the door behind her, Jess makes her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, slut." a sarcastic and obnoxious voice shouts from the couch.

"Happy Valentine's day to you, Abby." Jess continues to the the kitchen and starts rummaging through the pantry.

Abby now following Jess' path and sits herself on a stool at the island. "Do you know how goddamn loud you are when you fuck? /'Oh, Nick! Yes, yes! I'm coming! yes!'/" She says mockingly, flailing her arms around as to emphasize her imitation. "Like seriously, I may never have sex again."

Jess is looking at her, disgusted by her words. "ABBY! I swear to god, if you ever say that in front of Nick, you are out of here." She finally pulls out a box of pancake mix from the cabinet, as well as some red food dye. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm making Nick breakfast in bed. So unless you feel like helping me shape pink pancake batter into hearts, get out." Jess announces as she finishes tying the knot on her cupcake-print apron.

"Fine, just, keep the volume to a minimum. I'm still hungover from last night, and don't need the sound of you two sex monkeys disturbing my morning nap" Abby get's out of the stool, and starts heading towards the bathroom.

At that, Jess grabs a wooden spoon, and the pan that's on the counter, and starts banging the pan like a gong.

"OW! What the hell, Jess?!" Abby shouts, hands covering her ears.

"Because, /ABBY/, I'm tired of you coming home at 2 am, drunken off your ass. I told you could stay here for a while, I didn't agree to babysit you."

"Woah, big talk from such a small girl"

Jess rolls her eyes. "Plus, you can very well deal with these thin walls. Every time mom went out on a girl's weekend, you bet I could hear loud and clear what you and Andrew were doing in the next room. One time I was in the kitchen baking cookies, and he walks in wearing nothing but boxers. Abby, you owe me."

* * *

Tray in hand, Jess opens Nick's slightly ajar door with her foot. On the tray lies a plate with two pink heart-shaped pancakes, a bottle of maple syrup, a glass of orange juice, and a silver fork.

Walking all the way into the room, Jess pushes the door closed with the same foot. She almost drops the wood tray onto the floor at the sight before her eyes. In the bed lies a almost completely nude Nick Miller. Wearing only a red, metallic pair of stripper style boy-shorts. Nick is lying on his side, ankles crossed, holding his head in one hand with his elbow on the mattress. Trying to act seductive, Nick starts tracing the hand that isn't proping his head up, around the waistband of the shorts.

"Hey," Nick says softly, wincing an eyebrow and winking.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Jess says with a chuckle rising in the back of her throat. A small, surprised grin starts to grow on her face as she sets the tray on his desk.

"I- I was trying to be all /sexy/ for you. You know, since it's Valentine's day. I'm sorry." Suddenly feeling very exposed, Nick starts to cover himself up with the sheets. "I thought you'd might want this. Obviously I was wrong"

Jess is straight up laughing now. "No, no! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. This is really sweet, I do like it." Jess said, walking towards the bed.

Feeling tension start to escape his body, Nick lets out a small smile and leans in to peck Jess on the cheek. "You like em, huh?" Nick says as the smile on his face starts to peel into a sly grin.

"Oh yeah, big time.." Jess responded as she slowly stripped the sheet off of him. She traced her index finger down his chest, over his navel, and to the waistband. Dipping a finger into the sorts, Nick felt a bolt of electricity shoot through him. She wraps her hand fully aroud his shaft and frees it from the very snug-looking shorts. "I see you've been waiting for me.."

Nick turns himself so that his legs are now off the bed and he's sitting up. Jess takes him into her hands and begins to stroke him, as she moves down onto her knees. Nick could smell the pancakes from the bed. He turns his head to look at the steaming flap jacks, he feels a wet and amazing sensation on the tip of his dick, causing him to buck in surprise. He flings his head back to his beautiful girlfriend on the floor, and sees her mouth wrapping around his member. As Jess starts to take him deeper in her throat, Nick's head drops back and his eyes fly shut, so to take in all the fantastic feelings shooting through his body.

Rolling her ruby red lips over /"little saint Nick"/ (as she liked to call it), Jess was getting wetter by the second. Most girls hated doing this, but she didn't mind. She actually really enjoys it. The pulse of his read-hot blood pumping in her mouth, having him under her control, she'd almost rather preform it then receive it. Maybe it was her generosity, maybe it was purely her bossiness. Either way, Nick didn't seem to protest.

Jess could read him like a book. She knew when he was almost there. His grip on her hair would get tight, his toes would start to curl, the veins on his neck would become unbelievably pronounced. And all of those were happening now. She could feel his hand tugging on her hair to come up so he could do this properly, but Jess had another idea.

"Jess, I'm gonna-" As the words fell from his mouth, Jess tightened her lips so she's sucking him like a straw. A noise dropped from Nick's mouth that could only be described as a "yelp of pleasure". He came into her mouth, hot and sticky. Nick looked down to Jess to meet eyes with her, expecting her to grab a napkin or waste basket to spit it out. But she seems to be full of surprises this morning, Jess swallows. Every. Last. Drop. Nick felt his jaw fall, when he saw Jess smile up at him.

Jess stood to her knees and wrapped her arms around Nick. "Happy Valentine's day you clown."

A sudden knock at Nick's door made them both slightly jump. "Hey Jess, we gotta go in about 10 minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, okay!" Jess shouts from the bed. "Sorry Nick, gotta go get ready for work. I'm car pooling with Coach. See you later babe" Jess gives Nick one last smooch for the road.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. I should be off by about one"

"Sounds great" Jess replies with a signature Jessica Day smile.

**(TBC)**


End file.
